Legends
by disco flashh
Summary: There are legends and there are stories. Then there are the reasons behind them, and those small moments in between. Drabble series; any pairing welcome
1. Implications

"Is the meeting over already?" a light, mocking voice disguised as a supposed casual one cut through the silent air of the courtyard. Zuko turned to see Azula leaning casually against the nearest column, looking smug for reasons he could not even begin to figure out

"What are you talking about?" he answered, not even bothering to enter some hostility into his voice.

"The war meeting," Azula reminded him. "I would have though you would be there."

"Why would I be there? I'm too young," Zuko gritted his teeth slightly at the obvious and embarrassing fact but didn't let Azula see.

"Oh? Father let _me _sit in on the last one."

Red rushed up to Zuko's face and he clenched his fists.

"What?"

"Father let me sit in on the last meeting," repeated Azula carefully, watching his tensed movements with pleasure. "And by the looks of it, he didn't invite you. Well I suppose that settles who the favorite is..."

Zuko said nothing and merely stalked away, in the direction of the council room she noticed with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: This one leads to the story of Zuko's little outburst and scar.


	2. Only Child

I never wanted a sibling.

I always wanted to be an only child.

Of course I never got a choice, because dear Zuko was older then I.

That was the only thing I never got my way.

And that was one thing I had to fix.

* * *

Author's Note: In one of the new episodes, Azula comes crashing into the Western Airtemple, shouting on about she's about to be come an only child. That struck a major chord in me and I had to write something about it. Azula just scares me.


	3. Aftermath

"Uh, sir?" the random guard carefully approached the warden, still boiling about his new prisoner escape.

"What?" he shouted unnecessarily, whipping around threateningly. The guard beneath him quivered.

"Y-your niece wants a word with you, sir," the guard squeaked.

"Fine, bring her in," the warden waved a burly hand carelessly and went back to glaring at nothing in particular.

"I can't do that, sir," the guard positively whispered, shrinking in his boots.

"And why not?" bellowed the warden, eyes glaringly shiny with rage.

"She's been held in a cell, sir," the guard answered timidly. "Maximum security, no let-outs."

There was a long pause as the warden processed this, growing redder and redder as his rage became more and more inflated.

"...and why is my niece in a cell?" the warden said in a deathly calm voice. The guard took an inconspicuous step backward as the warden's eyes twitched.

"Orders by Princess Azula," this time the guard did whisper and held his breath for the response.

"AND WHY HAS PRINCESS AZULA PUT MY NIECE IN A CELL?" bellowed the warden, flinging Azula's name from his mouth as if it were a bug.

"S-She...I..." the guard promptly fainted in fear and exhaustion, and the warden looked down at him, breathing heavily in his livid anger.

Finally, the warden stepped over the guard and stormed away, determined to find his niece.

"Stupid pathetic guards," he muttered on the way. "No wonder the prisoners escaped."

* * *

Author's Note: Ha, I figure the Warden wouldn't have as much respect for Azula if she threw his lovely neice in jail. This takes place just after Sokka and Zuko's little prison breakout, obvoiusly.


	4. Influences

Six year old Zuko sat carefully down on the sand next to his sister, shooting her sideways grins.

"What do you want Zuko?" she asked him, carefully licking the melting ice cream in her hand.

"Give me some ice cream," he ordered her lightly with the same know-it-all grin on his face. Azula narrowed her eyes and glared.

"No! It's mine! Get your own," she shot back, clutching her ice cream come possessively.

In one fluid movement, Zuko reached over and plucked the cone from her hand, smirk on his face as she gaped at him.

"Got it," he taunted and went to lick it when a sharp jab to his neck inflicted sudden pain on him.

"I told you to get your own!" Azula shouted angrily, twisting her brother's wrist so the grip on the ice cream lessoned and she could snatch it back. "Listen to me next time!"

"Who's going to listen to some bossy little girl," Zuko muttered, rubbing his wrist surreptitiously as he got up and walked away.

"Everyone," she murmured to herself, moving her wrist slowly so the scoop of ice cream fell mercilessly into the sand. She watched it with cold eyes. "I'll make them."

* * *

Author's Note: Kid versions of Azula and Zuko! They're at the beach I assumed, and this is when Zuko didn't dislike his sister _as much_ and wasn't angry all the time. x


End file.
